


A Make Out To Remember

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: Kissing happens.





	A Make Out To Remember

Marco sighed and looked down at his best friends sleeping frame. It was times like this when he saw how god dammed beautiful Jean was that he wished that he could grow a pair and tell him how he felt. They have been best friends since they met each other on the first day of Trost high school,   and now here they were, sharing a shitty apartment together. Jean, despite Marco’s nagging, dropped out of college after the first year. He hated the pressure, and the rules. Marco, on the other hand, worked quite well under pressure, just another difference between the boys.

They say opposites attract. Jean had certainly attracted Marco.

Throughout all the years that they had been best friends, Marco had never uttered a word about his feelings. He never wanted to ruin what amazing friendship they had. It was hard to tell when his feelings of admiration and affection dissolved into ones of _love_. Sometimes Marco wondered if Jean ever felt the same, on rare moments when he caught jean’s caramel eyes gazing at his mouth, or when jean rested his hand on his shoulder, for a little too long to be friendly.

Marco leaned down a little bit, to get a clear view of Jean’s sleepy face. God, he even looked angry in his sleep.

That’s one of the things Marco loved about Jean. He was passionate, and constantly strived for perfection, but he was smart and knew what the best was for him, and in turn, what was the best for Marco. Protecting Marco seemed to be his number one priority.

Jean made sure to always reminded Marco of how hard-core punk he was. Doing whatever he wanted and not giving a fuck about anyone. Then he would tell Marco how the _freckled Jesus,_  as he liked to call him, was secretly hard-core, on the inside. Marco would respond with something along the lines of “Jean, you have enough Hard-core for both of us.” And they would both dissolve into laughter. Jean never really laughed or smiled unless he was with Marco.

Jean’s nose twitched and he smirked a bit in his sleep. Marco sighed again, smiling longingly at his friend. He was probably dreaming about Mikasa…

Jean groaned and tilted his face up slightly, pushing his lips into a pout. Marco bit his own lips, feeling a pang in his stomach. What he would give to be the person in that dream.

“Uhhh, M…”

_Yeah yeah, Mikasa_  Marco thought bitterly. It wasn’t the first time he had dreams like this, the freckled boy hated to admit it, but he was wickedly jealous of the gorgeous woman that had absorbed Jean's attentions.

“Oh M…Marco”

Said boy’s mouth dropped open in astonishment. Was jean..? No way. Was he having one of  _those_ dreams, about…him?

“Nhhhhggg, Oh god, Marco.” Jean licked his lips sleepily.

Holy fucking balls. He was! Marco stared his mouth agape. How was this possible?

“Yes baby, right there! Ahhh”

Marco flushed bright red. How was this even possible?

Jean rolled his head to the left, almost colliding with Marco, his body twisting and writhing in pleasure. Marco swallowed hard, sweat making his hands sticky as he glanced down at Jean’s suddenly very…big bulge.

“Oh please…Marco” Jean gasped quietly. Marco felt his own pants tightening at the erotic noises being emitted from his best friend. He had certainly tried to imagine what Jean’s sexy, deep voice would sound like when moaning out his name, and with the breathless grunts and that husky voice rolling around each syllable, Marco was not disappointed.

His arms reached out and captured Marco’s suddenly frozen body. Jeans eyes started to flutter opens as the freckled boy tried to push away as fast as possible.

_Shit.Shit.Shit,_ Marco thought _. He totally knows!_

He was still trying to pull away and ignore that bulge that was now pressing against his leg, when Jean lazily opened his eyes, and smirked sleepily.

“Uh...Jean, you…um I-I well….Y-you wer-well” Marco spluttered, afraid of what was going through his friends head, and still struggling to escape his friends grasp.

“Mmm baby, where are you going?” Jean whispered in confusion, pulling Marco down so he was lying completely flat on top of him.

Did he think he was still dreaming?

“Oh my god! Jean…please let me go…oh god…” Marco’s voice was quickly becoming weaker. How many times had he imagined being this close to Jean, being held in his strong arms, but now that it was actually happening, all he wanted to do was escape.

“I know your shy Marco. You always have been baby, but just relax”Jean's hand gently trailed along the freckled boys broad back, making him shiver.

He had to admit, the feeling of Jean beneath him was amazing, but Jean was still tired, hell, knowing him, he still thought he was dreaming! When he realized that this was real, he was going to regret it so badly!

“Please Jean…I don’t want this…” Hopefully if Jean lets him go, Marco can leave, and Jean will fall asleep again and forget that it ever happened.

“Really? Then what is this?” Before Marco could react, Jean’s hand was resting on the considerable bulge of Marco’s pants and began lazily rubbing it. Marco let out a strained sound which made Jean laugh.

“By the feel of this” Jean squeezed harder for emphasis “you want it real bad”

 “Even if I want to, d-do you?” Marco moaned out, let his fingers dig into the mattress as his friend played with his sensitive region.

Jean looked up at Marco with a breathtaking expression of passion, the look in his eyes making Marco’s stomach do summersaults.

“Come on baby” He rumbled “I always want it from you”

Jean’s eyes bore into his, eyes half-lidded as he shifted his weight. Marco couldn’t stop himself anymore. He slowly lowered his face down until he could feel Jean’s breath tickling his face. He gazed into his eyes for a while, letting the intense desire seep through into his very being. Jean grinned, licking his tongue over his teeth in a very predatory way, waiting for Marco to close the distance between their lips.

After another moment of hesitation, Marco carefully pressed his lips to Jeans.

They felt soft, sending thrills down his back. Marco had imagined kissing these lips for at least a quarter of his life, but his imagination could never replicate the softness of them or the slight quiver as Jean's lips formed a smirk. He sat unmoving, unsure what do next.

Jean grunted, rolling his eyes and pulling away. “Come on freckles, that’s the best you can do?”

Marco blushed and looked away. Kissing was not Marco’s forte, and he didn’t want to dwell on it. Jean laughed grabbed the taller boys face, holding it hostage as he began an assault on his lips.

“Here, I’ll lead”

 He meshed them together, hard, eliciting all sorts of sounds from the freckled boy. Finally, his tongue slipped out, teasing along Marco’s bottom lip, and teeth.  When Marco refused to open his mouth, Jean nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Relax babe”

“I...I’m nervous”

“I can tell”

As he spoke, Jean flicked his tongue against Marco’s, earning a surprised moan. With his mouth still open, he slid his appendage along the others before swishing it around playfully. Marco grabbed onto his two-toned hair, weaving his fingers through the strands, and pulling on them just enough to feel good.

Jean tilted his head and deepened the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away for air.

“Shit” Marco panted; sweat clinging to his bangs and plastering them to his forehead. Jean just laughed again, re-aligning his hips to rock against Marco’s.

“Ahhh, fuck Jean!”

With a smirk, he leaned forward and captured Marcos lips, him much more willing to open his mouth. Jean sucked hard on his tongue, becoming more rough and desperate.  He panted into his mouth for a second before continuing the heated kiss. Marco mirrored his movements, gliding his tongue along his lips and playfully nipping at it.

Without thinking, Marco lifted his body up, and sat on top of Jean, forcing the boy to sit up and be pressed against the headboard.

“Marco, oh…god baby”

Marco flushed again, unused to the nickname. He leaned down to nip at jeans sensitive neck. Jean’s hands tugged at the back of his shirt, before diving under it to run his nails down the freckled skin.

“God you’re beautiful” He groaned in-between kisses.

“I know” Marco returned, with a smirk of his own.

Marco lifted up to kiss his partner again, feeling Jean hold tightly onto his waist. He could feel Jean smile into the kiss, at his remark before letting his tongue slide into Marco’s mouth again.

“I love you, Marco”

Marco processed the words mid-kiss and bit down on Jean’s tongue in shock.

“Ow Ow, fuck! Why did you bite me?!”

“S-sorry” Marco stuttered, shock still evident on his face. His cheeks heated up again as he pulled away to just stare at his scowling friend.

“W...what did you say, just then...about…”

Jean sighed, now clearly embarrassed. He raked his fingers through his messy hair, glancing out of the window.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t mean to fuck things up, it’s just that, you were watching me, when I woke up, and-“

“Wait, you know that this is real?!”

Jean glanced at his friend's shocked face before averting his eyes again. “It’s obvious. My dreams don’t feel that realistic”

“D-dreams? As in, more than one?”

“Yes, now shut the fuck up.” Jean snapped, making Marco flinch. The freckled boy realized that he was still sitting on top of him and made a move to get off but before he could, Jean’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrists, unwilling to let him move.

“You can’t just make out with me and then leave”

“You made out with me!”

“Yeah well, you kissed me first…”

“You…Dreamed about me first!”

“Did I?” Jean grinned, making Marco’s stomach do stupid summersaults again “Don’t think I don’t know what you dream about, Mr. Ohhhhhh Jeeeeeeaaaaaaaaan yes harder!”

Marco froze again, his entire face shaded red. “Y-you heard that..?”

“Please, you certainly dream about me a lot, not that I’m complaining.”

“Shut up” Marco whined in embarrassment. Now he really wanted to escape, but as usual, Jean was right, if he left now, things would be awkward and friendship, ruined. Damn Jean and knowing what was best for both of them.

Jean inhaled a deep breath and began talking. “Okay, yeah…I like you, and don’t even pretend that you don’t like me. We don’t have to, date or anything…you don’t have to put up with me, just please…don't leave. You’re the only good thing I have in my life.”

Marco fidgeted and inched closer to Jean. “What about Mikasa?”

“I lost interest for her when I walked in on her and Jeager playing tonsil hockey. I ain’t kissing someone Jeager kissed.”

“What if…Eren kissed me?”

“That better be a damn joke Bodt.”

Marco just bit his lip and laughed awkwardly.

“Fuuuuuuuuck him. And you too, you freckled asshole.”

“It was at a party, I don’ even remember.”

“Well, in that case, I retract my previous statement. You do have to date me, and now I’m going to kiss you so hard that any remaining molecules of Eren’s lips are crushed and eradicated.”

Marco just laughed and leaned forward. “I’m _so_  okay with both of those things”


End file.
